Problem of Lycanthropy
by Miss-Goldy-Locks
Summary: The third instalment of my Athena Gray adventures. Please read Recipe of Lycanthropy and trouble of Lycanthropy before attempting to read this. Many thanks to all my readers who have stuck with me. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Problem of Lycanthropy **

**Chapter one-yes and yes again**

The air already had a feel for autumn as Athena Grey passed through the trees. It was an early September morning the fog obscured her view of the surrounding area as she paused to listen. There was a clunk and the sound of a snapping stick behind her. She turned her blazing blue eyes to her companion; she tried to keep her face straight as she stared right at Remus Lupin. She put her finger to her lips "Keep quite!" she mimed.

Remus winched in apology and caught up with Athena "would they have heard that?" he whispered adjusting his bag on his shoulder

Athena frowned and gave a small nodded.

"Oh" murmured Remus he went to step forward.

Athena threw out her arm to stop him. She shook her head and gave him a warning nod in the direction behind her. She kept looking at him as she drew her wand and spun on spot to come face to face with another wand.

"Yes I heard it" said a rough voice. The wand stayed poised at Athena's face "you have gotton slow" the wand was lowered

Athena dropped her own guard but held her wand tightly in her fist "I knew there was someone there..." she said defensively.

The man in front of her gave her a barking laugh. Remus noted it had a wolfish like sound as he looked the man over. He was a lot shorter than Remus, maybe about the same height as Athena. He was a built man; Remus could see that clearly as he had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up showing the veins and muscles that stood out. He looked around Athena's age but it was always hard to tell with werewolves as like Remus this man had scars on his face; one ran from his left eye to his chin, it stood out clearly against his pale skin and red hair.

"Ha, you were lucky it was me and not Boar...he would have ratted you out straight away" said the bloke

Athena growled defensively "I see the years here have made you tough" she noted

The man folded his arms "so this is this spy...smells very-very _human_" he said the last word like it was a dirty word

"Good it will hide his scent well then. Emmett this is Remus...Remus this is Emmett. He's one of the many wolves here" Athena introduced everyone

Emmett snorted "yeah one of the wolves who Athena can trust...and hates Greyback" the look in Emmett's cold grey eyes said how much he hated Greyback

"Nice to meet you" said Remus "so this is it?" he addressed Athena directly

Athena tensed, this was it she wouldn't see Remus for some time now, he was going to enter the valley and she was going to Hogwarts. Her stomach felt in knots and her heart in pain. But she took a deep breath and stared right back at him "This is it. Good luck, remember your training. Keep your head down, don't draw attention to yourself and check in as often as possible. We don't hear from you within two weeks we send someone in to get you or we presume your dead"

"That's the mostly likely" added Emmett

Athena scowled at him. Remus's face went white "Okay, I'm ready"

"Well you better be, because I was suppose to have patrolled past Boar by now...he'll be getting suspicious..." said Emmett he was tensed and crouching

"I can smell him" said Athena "He's a mile that away" she pointed east

"That's good he won't be able to smell you then...now say your goodbye's and lets go" said Emmett he began to stride away "Well..." he looked back over his shoulder at Remus who had hesitated

Athena looked to Remus "Go, I need to get out of here" she knew if she stayed it would hurt more to see him walk away and also her scent could be picked up.

Remus nodded "Take care" he said.

"You too...don't make me come after you" she added, before turning on the spot.

The crack could be heard echoing.

"Now we need to go. Boar would have heard that" said Emmett "Follow me" he strode off into the fog.

Remus would have lost sight of him if it wasn't for his good eyesight. He followed Emmett up the hill and through the trees.

They reached the top, Remus realised the fog was starting to clear as the sun came up. It illuminated the valley below.

"Welcome to Weylyngill. The Wolf Valley" said Emmett.

Remus looked into the valley below and felt his eye widen. His breath had been taken away.

Below him was a large valley, the hills surrounding it were full of trees and gave a wall like effect to the town below. Well it looked like a town, it was full of large buildings and people in the centre with dirt roads which stretched to the outskirts were the buildings became houses. Everything was made of either wood or stone...a bit like old London Tudor style houses.

"It's beautiful" said Remus smiling

Emmett nodded "it's just the people that ruin it" he suddenly tensed "Do as I say...and follow my lead!" he hissed quickly. Emmett then grabbed him by the back of his robes; it was like he was been scruffed like a dog.

A large man with a bald head and rippling muscles was running towards them "An intruder!" he barked at Emmett, his voice was extremely deep

Emmett shoved Remus forward roughly, but kept a tight hold on his collar "I caught him apparating just outside the borders...he claims to have been given the poem"

The man glowered at Remus; he had two different eye colours one blue one green. It was fascinating to watch "where are you taking him?" he demanded

"To the sheriff" said Emmett he swung Remus away from the man "I caught this pup Boar so back off"

Boar gave a throaty laugh "Ha, Ha! You just wanna score some points Alltud" Boar jogged away again still laughing

"Alltud?" questioned Remus; he knew ancient runes not welsh.

Emmett ignored his question "keep up with me now. We need this to look convincing" he drew his wand and kept it against Remus's chest pointing at his chin.

He then began to march Remus down the hill towards the town.

"Where-where are we going?" asked Remus, he was very aware of the wand against his skin and the strength Emmett was using

"I'm taking you to see the sheriff" replied Emmett; they had reached the first few houses. Remus noticed that all the houses appeared to be raised on stilts and had porches attached to the front with steps leading to the dirt roads that ran through the town. He also noticed it was mainly children he saw playing on the porches.

They headed further in and began to pass more people and more houses on stilts. Most of the people seemed to be young children or the elderly. It was only when they got further into the centre that Remus noticed there were adults. They all seemed to be crowded round the town square and gazing up at a balcony that belonged to a large raised building.

"This way!" barked Emmett he pulled Remus to another raised building smaller which had a queue out the door. Remus looked at the sign above the door it showed a quill, ink bottle and a wolf's paw print. "Move aside! I said move aside!" Emmett shouted at the people who protested as he dragged Remus past them.

Most of the werewolves cringed at his scent.

Emmett shoved Remus forward "Move it! Over there!" he snapped and pointed towards a desk were there was a large group of people huddled round

"I don't care!" snapped a high pitched voice "that is his orders, are you disobeying his direct orders. If you don't like his orders then you know what will happen" the voice was filled with authority.

The man in front of the desk cringed away "that's not what I meant...I just-I just wanted- I need more money"

"He has said no!" barked back the voice "we will not give you any more money. If you cannot pay your gambling debts then you shouldn't gamble at all. Now get out before I have the nightwatch take you away"

The man gathered his belongings and scurried out looking ashamed.

Emmett then shoved Remus forward further

"Hey no cutting the queue" snarled a frizzy haired woman

"This is important, we have an intruder" Remus was pushed again; he almost fell against the desk. "Sheriff" Emmett dipped his head. Then forced Remus to do so too "I have an intruder here...he claims to have heard to poem"

Remus couldn't see the sheriff sitting at the desk in front of him as he was practically leaning over

"So you think it _so_ important that you barge in here, cut the queue and present me with this human smelling filth"

"Yes-no- I thought you would want him brought to you straight to you" Emmett was trying to defend himself.

The chair scraped back as the sheriff stood. "Get out!" she shouted "everyone out...I will deal with this myself! Get out now! Kane, Darken send them out into the square"

The two men flanking the desk began to usher the other werewolves out. None protested as they went out.

The sheriff then stood, Remus heard the door click then a blind pulled down. He then heard the shutters bang close.

"We haven't got long" said the sheriff. Remus braced for impact as the sheriff approached him, he felt fingers slip under his chin and force his head up. He looked up into a pair of big green eyes with hints of brown.

He gasped he was staring at Athena. But at the same time he wasn't.

The girl in front of him was clearly younger, her hair was a darker shade of blonde and her eyes were green not blue, but she was the double of Athena in everything else...accept height she was rather short. Athena was five foot seven. The girl in front of him was more five foot four.

"Hello there" she gave him a smile "I guess I look very much like Athena" she gave a small laugh that was full of youth "I however am Artemis"

She realised his chin and went to sit back at her desk "you must be the brother from Rome" she said pulling out a letter. Remus realised it was in Athena's handwriting.

Remus gave a small sigh of relief and a smile "I'm Remus" he said

"Hmmm" said Artemis, looking at the letter "Athena suggests you go by a different name...Remus Lupin might stir something in my father's memory"

"What about Romulus?" suggested Emmett he was standing by the shutters looking out into the square "The other brother of Rome?"

Artemis nodded "Very well, Romulus welcome to the wolf valley" she smiled "now if you'll excuse me for what I'm about to do...IF YOU THINK THIS IS ACCEPTABLE TO BARGE INTO MY OFFICE AND PRESENT ME WITH A NEW WEREWOLF LIKE THIS THAN YOUR MISTAKEN!"

Remus jumped back in surprise

"I WAS ONLY FOLLOWING ORDERS!" bellowed Emmett "which are?"

"WELL YOU HAVE A NEW ORDER. I PUT HIM IN YOUR CARE. HE'S YOUR PROBLEM NOW!" screamed Artemis "Emmett he has to be in someone's charge there's no one I trust more" she pleaded quietly

"WHY ME? WHY DO I HAVE TO GET STUCK WITH THE RUNT!" he shouted back "and if he's caught I'll be killed"

"We all will if he's caught. But with your help he won't. He needs to fit in and be kept on the down low" she approached Emmett from behind the desk "NOW DO AS I COMMAND OR YOUR OFF THE NIGHTWATCH!"

Emmett walked towards Artemis "okay...you'll father will want to see him though" he said

"I know" she added "DO YOU DO AS I COMMAND OR NOT?!" she reached over and stroked Emmett's check

"FINE I WILL!" he leant into Artemis's palm "IS THAT ALL YOU COMMAND OF ME?"

"TAKE THE PUP OUTSIDE NOW!" she reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek "Go quickly...before Junior turns up"

Emmett nodded and grabbed Remus by the shoulder before steering him outside and into the square. The two soldiers at the door glowered as they passed them and disappeared into the crowd.

"What was all that about?" hissed Remus as Emmett pushed his way towards the front

"Shut up, and pay attention!" he demanded as they came to a standstill.

Remus looked round at the square there were many other werewolves there all huddled round and looking up at the large balcony that looked out over the square. A set of stairs ran up to the balcony but there was a guard placed at the bottom.

The people in the crowd were talking amongst themselves until a group of men stepped out of an archway that led from the building and onto the balcony. The men all looked quite old in their late sixties early seventies. All the men wore blood red robes with the sign of a moon on their breast. Only one man looked different to the others he was frailer, his skin a translucent white that almost matched his hair. He wore a large golden pendant around his neck that matched the golden staff he carried.

The man suddenly tripped over his long robes, another man caught him. This man was far younger maybe early fifties; he had red hair with a trimmed beard his hair had a few grey streaks running through it.

The crowd gasped and murmured at the scene above.

"That's the Council of Elders?" asked Remus

Emmett nodded "The chief Drake is the man with the staff and pendant"

Drake stood tall again and pushed away the other man's hands and went to stand at the rail.

The other man smiled menacingly he had a dark glint in his eye

"Let me guess that's Richard?" Remus almost growled the name

"Stop asking question, it looks suspicious"

Drake approached the rail and stamped his staff three times on the wooden balcony "Council is assembled" his voice was soft but carried authority "kneel for your Leader"

The curtain in the archway was pulled back again two guards walked out followed by Artemis and another young man who had long black hair and walked with a swagger of power. He glared down at the crowd in disgust- so that must be Junior- Troy.

The curtain parted again and a tall man almost the same height as Troy marched out of the archway, he wore a long sweeping black coat that was caked in mud. He strolled forward and put his large hands on the rail showing his bitten nails through his fingerless gloves. The man's hair was also long and black but had strands of grey. His piercing blue eyes bored into the crowd bellowed.

Remus felt his breath hitch, this man brought fear and terror to Remus's heart and also shock as Greyback's eyes looked identical to Athena's

"Calm yourself" whispered Emmett as he grabbed Remus's elbow.

The whole crowd began to lower themselves onto one knee and dipped their heads to their leader. Emmett forced Remus down with him so they didn't get recognised or stood out too much.

"Rise" growled Greyback as his gazed shifted round the gathered crowd. Remus was impressed by the way he controlled the crowd and commanded authority "I shall not keep you long, we all have our jobs to attend to" his eyes lingered on a few people in the crowd "therefore I shall get down to business- Brothers and Sisters!" he voiced rose "The time has come! For years we have hidden, have run in fear, we have been chased away, discriminated against and made into outcast!"

A few people murmured in agreement. Remus noticed another bald haired man step up onto the well that was in the centre of the square to get a better view, he didn't look impressed.

"My fellow werewolves, we should stand this no more. We are far better than the scum who cast us out, we are more magically gifted, faster, stronger and smarter we deserve a place in this world!" Greyback looked round the square grinning as he paused for dramatic effect "and I know someone who will secure that place"

Emmett's eyes almost popped out his skull as he said "Oh my God"

"You didn't say anything about this!" whispered Remus, he didn't have to worry about been over heard as the crowd were all talking

"I didn't know!" snapped Emmett "and by the look on her face neither did she!"

Remus looked up to see Artemis given her father a disbelieving look, her brother- half brother however looked very smug.

"I have allied myself with the Dark Lord" he said quietly, but the whole crowd fell silent like he'd shouted it at them "he is the future, he will destroy the wizards that don't support us, he will help us rise up until we are the kings- the council are the only ones who stand in our way. They have yet to cast their votes- but what say you?" Greyback mockingly casted a hand round his ear to jokingly hear better

A few people in the crowd began to cheer, and agree with Greyback. Troy also cheered and Artemis acted like she did by clapping loudly.

There were a few quite people in the crowd but they began to clap quietly as to blend in.

The bald man on the fountain glared at the balcony and said and did nothing.

Emmett also stayed quiet, his arms folded firmly across his chest.

Greyback looked to the council of elders. Many of them looked shocked at Greyback's outburst; others looked like they'd already made up their mind. Richard was smiling proudly. Drake however was staring blankly at Greyback.

"You wish us to vote on whether or not to join a man who is killing wizards and causing havoc across the land?" demanded Drake

"No, I wish you to vote to join a man a powerful man who is pro werewolf and wishes to support us in the future when we become free...and not just seen as monsters" replied Greyback. His eyes glanced at the crowd. Remus suddenly knew what he was doing, he was trying to get the pack on his side that way Drake and the council would follow the colony's wishes and not just Greyback's.

Drake also glanced at the crowd, he looked worried.

Troy strolled forward to the railing "Freedom!" he cried raising a fist in the air.

The crowd cheered back also with their fists in the air "FREEDOM!" they chanted "FREEDOM!"

Drake slammed his staff on the deck "The council will adjourn to make our decision!" he declared. The council members scurried back through the archway. Greyback went to follow, Drake held out his staff to stop him "alone" he insisted.

Greyback kept is poker face well, but there was still a look of hatred in his eyes.

Remus kept his face turned up so he didn't miss a minute. He didn't know that it would be his downfall. Troy stepped up to the rail to face the crowd; his dark eyes fell on Remus's face. Troy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Shit!" spat Emmett, turning round quickly to see through the crowd

Troy snarled and snapped his fingers before pointing at Remus.

Guards pushed their way through the crowd, Remus didn't dare move. Neither did Emmett.

Two guards grabbed Remus and looked up to Troy who nodded and motioned for them to bring Remus forward.

"Hey leave him alone!" demanded Emmett grabbing a guard around his neck.

The guard spun and punched Emmett in the face before bending his arm back and growling violently.

"Bring him too!" called Troy.

The guards led Emmett and Remus up the stairs to the balcony.

When they reached the top they were forced forward onto their knees. Greyback was in conversation with another werewolf, he was signing papers with his back to them.

Artemis had her arms folded and was glaring at them both.

Troy approached them, he had a swagger of arrogance about him "So who have we got here then?" he sniffed Remus "er- smells very human"

"Give it a rest Troy" said Artemis striding forward to stand next to her brother; she was almost a foot smaller

"Oh so you knew about the new pup then?" he sneered

"The Alltud brought him to me for inspection" she said casually "like procedure says" she was daring him to defy her

Greyback gave a small laugh before finally facing them "Now, now children" he grinned showing yellow stained teeth and those eyes that bored into Remus making his scar tingle as he remembered the pain "Artemis did the right thing, but you should have mentioned it sooner. Now let me see him"

Greyback stepped forward and sniffed Remus also. His pupils dilated and he snarled before grabbing Remus by the back of his neck and pulling him to his feet "what's your name?!" he barked

"Romulus" Remus said as he was forced to stand on his tip toes

"Where do you come from?" demanded Greyback

"London!" gulped Remus

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

"A few years...I travel a lot!"

"You smell..." began Greyback, Remus tried not to seem afraid "like a human. You've been too far from your kind for too long" he dropped Remus who went down hard on his knees.

Remus looked up at Artemis, she adverted his gaze "he stays then?" she asked

Greyback turned back to Remus "who brought him over the borders?"

Artemis gave a small nod in Emmett's direction.

Greyback gave a small rumble "I should have known the Alltud-" he grabbed Emmett by his throat

"Father!" snapped Artemis

"Don't you even dare-" growled Greyback at his daughter, realising Emmett who coughed to clear his throat. Artemis didn't back down "don't defend him in front of the pack"

"I wasn't father" she said "I have already placed Romulus in the Alltud's hands; he is to teach him our ways"

Greyback looked taken back, before smiling "clever girl" he said with a hint of anger "so we have it!" he turned to the crowd below "a new member of the pack. Romulus. Make him welcome!" he kept smiling

The crowd applauded politely, Greyback turned back around and eyed Remus suspiciously, before shuffling his shoulders and waving a hand at his guards.

The guards grabbed Remus and Emmett again and escorted them from the balcony and back into the crowd. The people near them backed away as to not associate themselves with them.

Artemis looked down at the pack below; her nerves were shot to pieces she hadn't expected her father to have made an announcement like that to the pack, he was obviously desperate for support if he risked exposing his plans.

She looked at her half-brother he was in a deep conversation with a fellow member of the pack, another sheriff but one below her station.

She looked towards Remus and Emmett, she hoped with all of her heart that whatever Remus had been sent to do would help. She didn't care about werewolves been free, here they were. Here in the valley they were a family, a family that stuck together, worked together, yes there were down sides, killings when the full moon occurred, magic been limited among them and the money issues. But that didn't mean they had to fight with the Dark Lord, that wasn't right he wanted them to fight and they shouldn't have to fight. Artemis turned from the rail she wanted her people, her pack to live in peace and be treated equally, not to fight and be used as pawns in a much large game. Joining with the Dark Lord, would mean death for a lot of her kind...and far worse if the Dark Lord didn't keep his word and turned against them.

The curtain twitched Richard stepped out leading along Drake, who didn't look happy. Artemis swallowed the lump in her throat, the council could out vote the Elder if they had all come to a single agreement. But the Elder could always appose, but that could lead to a split in the council, and in the pack.

Drake approached the railings "My fellow werewolves" his voice sounded strained; he was getting so old "we have reached a decision"

Drake slowly turned to Greyback "we have agreed with our leader, we will join with he-who-must-not –be- named"

There were loud cheers from the crowd, and even louder from Troy.

Greyback smiled triumphantly, he finally got what he wanted "excellent, you have made the right choice" there was slight threat in his voice "now come we shall discuss further plans" he held his hand out for the council to return the leaders home. The other members headed back through the archway.

Drake however halted and whispered to Greyback. Artemis stepped forward a little to listen "I did not agree. The council however out voted me Greyback, but I am not stupid I know there are those who are been threatened...I have allowed this decision for the sake of the pack. But in future you will not blackmail or threatening to get what you want or I will have things differently"

The fury in Drake's eyes was obvious.

Greyback's was far worse "I would watch my mouth if I was you, because there may not be a future for someone like you old man"

Drake's lip quivered before he shuffled off. Greyback gave one final nod to the pack and motioned for Artemis and Troy to follow him inside.

Artemis nodded before quickly tugging her ear twice.

Emmett saw Artemis tug her ear twice, he knew the code and so did several others "come on let's get out of here" he said to Remus "I'll show you were you'll be staying and explain a few things to you"

Remus nodded as he followed Emmett through the disbanding crowd.

Instead of heading towards the houses around the centre of the village Emmett headed across it towards the outskirts. They arrived near the top of one of the hills, there were fewer trees here but what Remus could see in the distant were planting fields, obviously the werewolves grew their own food and not just bought it off wizards.

Emmett headed for one of the furthest houses, well if you could call it a house. It was a small blue square building on stilts again with a small porch leading to a grey door.

"This is my house" he said as he took a key out and opened the door into a small room with a bunk bed, fire and small seating area "It's not much afraid. Not when you're an Alltud"

Remus removed his cloak "what does that mean? Alltud?"

Emmett went and stoked the fire "Outcast" he said poking a coal harshly

"Oh" said Remus awkwardly

Emmett stood "It doesn't really bother me..." he shrugged casually

Remus wasn't convinced "what did you do to make an outcast?" he sat down on one of the chairs

Emmett looked into the fire "Artemis and I have always been close...but when Greyback found out that we were more than that, he accused me of sabotaging the planting fields by getting another werewolf to start a fire. Since then I have lived in this little hut by myself, I am not allowed to do any of the farming work. Artemis defended me but she was punished for it, that's why Greyback doesn't trust her, she got me into the Nightwatch- her excuse been to keep me out of the way and to have more better werewolves keep an eye on me"

Remus saw the hate in Emmett's glare "You don't like the Nightwatch?"

Emmett smirked a little "and you ask a lot of question" he dropped into his arm chair "I like it, but I preferred an honest day work for an honest day's pay. As part of the Nightwatch you get paid per shift, my shifts earn me very little-another reason I'm stuck in this house"

"I did notice the houses were different on the outskirts" admitted Remus

Emmett nodded "I better give you a rundown of how the place works" he said

"Ath-" began Remus

"Whatever you don't say that name...if any of Greyback's men hear you say that, you're dead" he warned "she may have giving you all the information she knows but she doesn't know everything...a lot of things have changed. For example no one lives equal lives here; the old, infirm, poor and the people like me live on the out skirts. They have the jobs that pay little, hold no value..." he trailed off thinking "many of them will soon be dead, the old are weak and their bodies can no longer withstand the change...the poor are trying their best to live...and the outcasts. Well we aren't getting ourselves far"

Remus felt a lump form in his throat, this was not a way of living, and this was an awful life "the change" he began "what happens here when the full moon rises?"

"Loads of things" grumbled Emmett, "the pack still works together even when in wolf form. The Alpha rules, which is Greyback, the council govern and the guards kill"

Remus tried to swallow the lump in his throat "what about people like us?"

Emmett stood "I thought you might ask about that" he pushed aside his arm chair "every house has one or more of these. I'm lucky mine has two" he lifted a hatch up out of the floor boards. Remus stood and peered into the hole the silts on which the house stood hid a secret. A sort of basement, a basement that had metal bars round it and a metal wall of bars splitting it into. It was similar to Grimmauld place except both sides were of equal size.

"I usually use the whole thing, but I pulled the bars across when I heard you were coming" he said "we'll go down before the moon rises, the moonlight then comes through the small windows that way we can change before the trouble starts"

"Trouble?" questioned Remus as they shut the hatch

"Greyback and his guards don't stay locked up. They stalk the streets, fighting with lower werewolves and they also go out and hunt" said Emmett "I heard you met the last prey of Greyback's"

Remus went to the small window he could see the village below "sadly I did" he said "that man has lost everything because he stood up to Greyback. I will see him personally brought down"

Emmett laughed out loudly "Merlin you sound like her...and Artemis. But we have to be careful first pup"

"Pup?"

"I can't be seen to been nice to you all of the time"

Remus chuckled "fair game"

* * *

Athena gripped her best friends hand tightly, it was late at night and they sat round the table holding cups of tea containing a shot of fire whiskey.

Tonks's tears rolled gently down her cheeks "I still feel its might fault" she blubbered, her hair was it ordinary lifeless muddy brown colour due to her depression

"It isn't" said Athena forcefully "If it's anyone's its mine, I couldn't stop her-"

"Neither could Kinglsey, she was too strong" said Molly, who's house they were in

"But I know I'm stronger, I almost had her- Sirius is dead because of me" Tonks's eyes flickered between brown green and red

"Tonks you have to calm down, Sirius's death was no one's fault" said Athena even though she felt guilty about it also "your just hurt, he was a member of your family. You've practically grown up knowing him"

Tonks's shuddered and wiped her eyes on her sleeves "Yeah I guess..." she murmured

Molly patted Athena's and Tonks's entwined hands "you need a break" she decided "why don't you go away for a little while, get away from everything?"

"Go where Molly, I'm needed here" said Tonks, her tears had stopped but her eyes were red rimmed

"Not necessarily" said Athena quietly, she didn't want to have to say this to her best friend, she could take it the wrong way or she would agree to do it "Dumbledore told me about another mission he was thinking of sending me on. It would involve some travel"

"What?" said Tonks perplexed

"I didn't want to say anything, I knew you would worry if you thought I was going to take up the mission" said Athena quickly

"What's the mission Athena?" interrupted Molly as she watched the two distressed girls

"It required me to travel to Romania" she explained "to join up with Charlie...it wasn't going to just be a social trip. It would entail enlisting the help of the wizard colonies out there encase you-know- who tried to enrol some dragons. But with me going back to teach I turned it down. But if Tonks needs a break this might be her best chance"

Molly and a blushing Athena turned to Tonks. Her face had gone pale, she gave her head a little shake "No" she said "I'm needed here"

"And what has Dumbledore got you doing?" demanded Molly, she obviously thought it was a good idea

"Well..." Tonks didn't need to finish, they all knew she hadn't been given any duties for a while so that she could grieve "but you need me here...especially after what you've gone through"

Athena felt a pang in her heart, she was talking about Remus "but I've got my work to take that off my mind" she tried to put on a convincing smile it didn't work

"Athena you already miss him and you are obviously worried" said Molly kindly

Athena gave a small smile "I have something that lets me not think about my problems...Hogwarts is where I need to be and where Tonks needs to be is away from everything that's going on here...go to Romania, see Charlie and do some order work. Take your mind of everything"

"And how are you going to cope without me?" asked Tonks seriously

"Tonks, I'm big enough to take care of myself for a few months while you're away"

"Months?!"

"Dumbledore wants someone out there for a few months, just like he has R-R-Remus in the valley for a few months"

They all saw the way she tripped on her words

"Okay I'll think about it-"

There were suddenly three loud knocks on the door. Molly shot out her seat "Who's there?" she said nervously, she looked to Athena who sniffed the air "declare yourself!"

"It is I Albus Dumbledore, bringing Harry" said a voice on the other side of door.

Athena smirked and gave Molly a nod who threw open the door "Harry, dear! Gracious Albus you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!"

"We were lucky" said Albus he ushered Harry into the kitchen "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry doing of course. Ah Hello Nymphadora, Athena"

Harry looked round at both of them. Athena gave him a pleasant smile.

"Hello, Professor" said Tonks out of old habits "Wotcher, Harry"

"Hi Tonks" said Harry "hey Athena"

"Hello Harry" she replied as she stood "we better be off Molly"

"Yes she's right" added Tonks also standing "thanks for the tea and sympathy"

"Please do not leave on my account" said Albus courteously "I cannot stay, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour"

"Oh no it's okay Albus, we should really get going its late" said Athena

"Yeah, night" said Tonks as she went passed Albus "oh, by the way if that job Athena turned down is still available...I could do with a change of scenery"

Albus dipped his head in acknowledgement "good to hear"

Athena gave the three others a small wave. Molly called back at them "Remember to come for dinner at the weekend"

Athena smiled and she apparated into the night with Tonks

* * *

It was a foggy morning as Athena stood in the park in the centre of town. Tonks was beside her with two large trunks. Athena could already feel the lump in her throat it reminded her off the day she said it was over between herself and Charlie.

A fox barked in the area, Athena jumped as the sound hurt her ears.

Tonks stopped "we're here" she said quietly but in the quite early morning it was clear as day

They stopped at a bench that was right in the centre of the park "So-so this is where th-they're going to get you from?"

Tonks gave a small nod; she had pink tips in her hair, that was already a good sign that her emotions were getting back on track "yeah Charlie said they could land undetected and then get out of here as quickly as possible no high buildings to navigate" she gave a small laugh like it was a joke

But it wasn't a joke to Athena, she looked at her best friend, "I'm really going to miss you" she blurted out as hot tears rolled down her face, she had been trying to hold them back.

Tonks looked a little taken back before throwing her arms around Athena and squeezing her tightly "I know, I know" she said soothingly "but I'm just an owl away and I'll be home in a few months. If there's anything- anything at all-" she took a step back and gave Athena a little shake to make sure she was listening "then I will be on the first broom home"

Athena wiped away her tears and nodded "I can hear them, their almost here...come let's get you ready"

They assembled Tonks's trunks as four brooms lowered from the sky and their occupants landed safely on the ground.

Charlie was unmistakable, not just by the colour of his hair which was its typical bright red. He almost ran from his broom, his long muscular arms swinging at his sides, he took long lanky strides and beamed at both of them. Athena smiled back, she couldn't help it he always made her feel safe.

She went to step forward to embrace Charlie like the old friend they were. But Tonks stepped forward first and Charlie pulled her into a hug and spun her around off her feet "Err- it's great to see you" he said setting Tonks on her feet "I'm so pleased your coming to Romania, wait until I show you the dragons and all the other creatures out there" Charlie's enthusiasm was evident

Athena suddenly felt very left out, Tonks was off to start this great journey and Athena as usual was stuck staying behind...

"We better think about heading off...long flight home you know" said Charlie; he went for Tonks's trunks "can't go without saying goodbye to Athena though"

"A hello might have been a good place to start" she grinned

Charlie grinned also but didn't envelope her in a hug like he did Tonks. I guess old wounds can still go unhealed thought Athena. She gestured to Tonks's stuff "this is it, all of her belongings"

"All of them?" questioned Charlie to Tonks

Tonks nodded "We've given notice on our flat" explained Tonks attaching a strap to one of the trunks "with me in Romania and Athena at Hogwarts they'll be no one there for months. It might as well go to use for another witch or wizard"

"So you're going back to Hogwarts?" asked Charlie to Athena

Athena nodded slowly "Dumbledore wants me back there"

"So you finally get what you want Athena" said Charlie a little darkly

"And you already have everything you want Charlie" she replied a little more coldly then she attended

"Hmup" said Charlie as he mounted his broom "we better go now"

Tonks ran to Athena one more time to hug her goodbye before boarding her own broom.

"And off we go" said Charlie as the five of them shot into the air carrying Tonks's gear between them.

Athena saw Tonks give her one more last wave before she disappeared into the rising sun.

Athena slowly wondered back to her flat, she unlocked the door and headed up the stairs. Barney was perched asleep on the windowsill.

Athena looked round the room, it seemed very bare with a lot of Tonks's stuff missing, what hadn't gone with her had been moved to her mothers. Athena dropped onto the sofa and kicked off her shoes. She pressed her head into the pillow and began to weep, she has pushed Tonks to go and now she was all on her own.

* * *

I know it has been a while since the second story finished, but was it not worth the wait? Please let me know if you enjoyed it. The second chapter is in progress, I am writing as hard as I can but it has been difficult over the last few weeks as it is my best friends wedding on Sunday and I am her bridesmaid and also working full time and extra shifts has made me sooooo tired that I can't even think about writing when I get home. But I am on holiday now so I am looking forward to getting back into writing.

Thanks

Miss Goldy Locks


	2. Chapter 2

******First of all I would like to thank you all for sticking with me, I know its been a while since I last updated, but I haven't given up on this story, I am still writing it has just been difficult with X-mas and also I've been very ill recently-nothing too serious, but enough to put me in my bed for three weeks. I couldn't even look at the laptop without feeling sick. But I was able to note down a lot of ideas for the story sooooo hopefully it will go in the right direction. I ask you to review please as it does make me feel very pleased with my work. **

**Chapter two- Zzzzz's and Zambini**

Remus rolled over and looked at the ceiling of the little blue hut he was now living in, he let out a sigh this was his life he had to get use to now. It was odd he was somewhere he belonged but he felt hollow and he knew why.

"Great you're up" Emmett's red hair popped into view.

Remus jumped with fright "ah!" he said grabbing his chest "don't do that"

Emmett just started at him "whatever..." he mumbled "get up and get dressed we have a busy day"

Remus swung his legs over the bunk and dropped to the floor "where are we going?" he asked as he grabbed a clean robe out of his bag

Emmett looked up from the bag he was packing "to the market" he said "just hurry up, it's already eight the market's been open an hour"

Remus splashed some cool water on his face and put on his shoes. Once he was ready Emmett handed him a key "this is a spare key, I usually keep encase I lose mine but I never need it...it's yours now"

Remus took it, Emmett trusted him with something important "Thank you" he tucked it in the top pocket of his robes and patted it to indicate it was definitely there.

They headed down in the centre of town, as they approached Remus could hear the voices of the other werewolves and when they rounded the corner into the market place he was shocked at how many werewolves had gathered.

Emmett dived forward into the crowd, Remus followed.

"APPLES! Buy your Apples and other fruit right here! Grapes three for a sickle! Get your lemons and oranges too! - " shouted one vender

"Vegetables! Vegetables get ya vegetables!" shouted the stall opposite

They passed a butchers stall, a flower stall, linen stall, wood stall and many more packed into the square. Remus couldn't believe his eyes it was like Diagon Alley but full of werewolves.

Emmett led them towards the centre of the market square, the well was at the centre and surrounded by werewolves.

Emmett steered past them and headed towards a small alleyway off the square. Houses stood either side creating a narrow corridor into a passing road.

Emmett pressed his back against a building and peered into the road checking the close was clear.

Remus didn't know what they were doing, he looked up at the houses there was washing hanging above his head in the morning light. A shadow fell across his face, Remus flinched back automatically as he saw a tall bald man standing before him.

"Hello pup" chuckled a friendly voice; it was deep but not as deep as Boar's

"Good your here" said Emmett relieved "Re-Romulus this is Bane"

"Hi" Bane stepped closed; he looked similar to Boar but was younger with less scars and blue eyes "Carron, said meet her at the bar...she can't get away"

Emmett nodded "Bane is one of us, along with his wife. She gave the signal so you know what means, midnight at mine"

"Is that no risky, at yours again. Why not have it at ours? Romulus can meet the family and that way everyone has an alibi"

Emmett scratched his chin, clearly thinking "okay, but I'm on shift this afternoon so we'll be over about eight-ish"

"Not a problem" said Bane carelessly "Tell Carron when you see her. So where are you looking for jobs?"

"Jobs?" questioned Remus

Bane glanced at Emmett like he'd said too much

"Yeah a job, we need you to fit in, so I'm going to see what jobs are going" said Emmett guilty "I promise it won't be anything...bad"

Remus glared at Emmett, but understood if he was to live with the guy he had to pay his way.

"Well Carron might be able to help. She has that lass off at the moment, you know the newlywed with the baby on the way" said Bane "if not try the fields, they always need help. Depends what your good at? Which is?" he added eye Remus

Remus sighed "teaching" he mumbled

Bane burst into laughter.

"Ssshhh someone will hear you" said Emmett checking over his shoulder

"Ah calm down mate, haha teaching, that's good unless your high up in the pack and Greyback knows you personally you won't get to teach here mate. Just find something that will tidy you over" said Bane, he then glanced behind him "right well I gotta go, I've got the next shift with Boar, brotherly love and everything"

With a small wave he weaved back into the crowd, actually it was more like the crowd parted.

Emmett sighed "Come on then let's go and meet his wife, before that we need to do some shopping" and with that they headed out again.

* * *

Athena stood on the platform, she took in a deep breath, oh how wonderful it was to be standing there facing the Hogwarts express and knowing that she was going back to Hogwarts.

She began her walk down the platform; there were students, parents and animals all around her.

A few noticed her including Lavender Brown "Oh Athena!" she squealed and then turned to her parents "That's Athena Grey she taught me in third year, I guess she's coming back. Oh I hope so it would be terribly exciting"

Athena raised her eyebrows but couldn't keep the grin off her face, she was coming back and she wanted to shout from the carriage door she was climbing into. But she knew she couldn't everything had been kept quiet until now so that no one knew apart from Albus and a few trusted staff that she was returning. She hadn't even been allowed to attend the staff meeting the day earlier encase the school was been watched as the teachers arrived.

She climbed on the train and went for the first compartment, not a lot of people sat at the front of the train it could be quite noisy with engine and it also contained the food trolley, and spare luggage compartment.

Athena tucked her trunk into the rack above her seat along with Barney's empty cage, she'd sent him ahead the day before so he could settle in the owerly and not endure the long journey.

Athena settled into the seat next to the window, she stretched her legs out and rested them on the opposite seat, getting herself comfy for a little sleep. She closed her eyes, and then opened them again. This was almost the same a few years ago, her alone in a compartment, falling asleep due to the nights before transformation.

She lent her head against the window; she was woken by a dementor last time. She wondered what would wake her this time. She gave a little chuckle at her own thinking and dropped off to sleep.

Athena knew it had been mere hours before she was woken up. Someone shook her shoulder, gently. Athena jumped back in surprise "WHAT THE HEL-!" she began before she saw the second year student standing before her looking breathless and scared "yes?"

"Are-Are you Professor Grey?" he stuttered, he sounded like he'd been running the length of the train and back.

"Yes" she said again

He didn't reply but just handed her a roll of parchment tied with purple ribbon and then ran from the compartment.

Athena stared after him, strange boy. She looked down at the scroll, it smelt funny, almost like pineapple and burning paper.

She wrinkled her nose and she unrolled the parchment.

_Professor Grey_

_I would be delighted and overjoyed if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C_

_Sincerely, Professor H.E.F Slughorn_

Athena lowered the parchment, a bit of lunch? Was he taking the piss?

She rerolled the parchment, should she go, really what harm would, it do...probably not much, it would be nice to meet a fellow professor. Plus it could be a little detour as she patrolled the corridor.

She stood up arranged her robe and straightened her hair quickly in the train window. Still as curly and crazy as normal- good!

She headed off down the train towards compartment C.

When she arrived she had a little bit of surprise waiting for her Harry and Neville were walking towards the compartment too.

"Athena" squeaked Neville happily "your back!"

"Nothing can keep me away for too long Neville" she gave him a small wink "Shall we?" she gestured for the boys to enter first.

When they did she smelt they weren't alone .

"Harry m'boy!" boomed a voice; Athena could see a bald head in the space between her, Neville and Harry "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr Longbottom!"

Neville and Harry were ushered to two empty seats.

Athena stood in the door way in her purple robe, jeans and converse.

"Ah yes, and you've brought a friend...very well I guess we can make some room. I believe my other message has been turned down" Professor Slughorn was a short very round belly man with a moustache. He had the unmistakable appearance of a walrus in velvet "Please take a seat...erm Miss?" he looked at her questionably

"Professor, Professor Athena Grey. A pleasure to meet you Professor Slughorn" she beamed, she couldn't help especially when Slughorn gaped at her astonished

"Well-well my dear, I do apologise I didn't believe you to be so-so?" he was struggling with the right words

"Yes young, you but with plenty of experience" she smiled

"Yes, please take a seat" he gestured round but there was barley any room, Harry moved up a little so he was practically squashed against Ginny so that Athena could sit down "Now do you know everyone?" asked Slughorn to Harry and Neville "Blaise Zabini is in your year of course-"

Athena recalled him as one of Malfoy's friend who laughed at Hagrid during his lessons. She pressed her lips together but kept quiet.

"This is Cormac McLaggen; perhaps you've come across each other-? No?"

Cormac waved to Neville and Harry, before addressing Athena "nice to see you again professor" Athena smiled back, he was a smart boy but rather full of himself and preferred to talk about Quidditch then care of magical creatures.

"And this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether-?"

Athena remembered him briefly from her year at Hogwarts.

"-and this charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Ginny grimaced

"Well now, this is most pleasant" said Slughorn cosily "a chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed me own lunch, the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on liquorice wands, and poor old man's digestion system isn't quite up to such things...pheasant Belby?"

Athena, tried to hide her own grimace, she didn't want to know about his digestion system. However the pheasant did look good...

Belby accepted the cold meat

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles" Athena felt her ears prick up, that name sounded familiar as she accepted a roll and began to pick it to pieces "Outstanding student, outstanding and his order of Merlin most well deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Belby at the time had swallowed a large chunk of pheasant and trying to talk at the same time had started to cause him to choke

"_Anapneo_" said Athena quickly, Belby's airwaves cleared quickly.

"Not...not much of him, no" gasped Belby, he mimed a thank you to Athena

"Well of course, I daresay he's busy" said Slughorn "I doubt he invented the wolfsbane potion without considerable hard work!"

It was almost Athena's turn to choke; she put the rest of her roll on her lap as her blood ran cold.

"I suppose..." said Belby "er...he and my dad don't get along very well you see, so I don't really know much about..." his voice trailed away as Slughorn gave him a cold boring smile.

"Rather fascinating wouldn't you say Professor Grey?" questioned Slughorn.

Athena saw, Ginny and Harry turn and look at her.

"Er- well yes I guess" play it cool Athena, she thought to herself, nothing suspicious "not really my area of expertise- more yours wouldn't you say"

"Well yes of course, but you have studied werewolves you must know a little about the potion" said Slughorn, she could see he was egging her on.

Athena tried to keep the poison out of her reply "I'm afraid not, now thank you for lunch but I have some compartments to patrol" with that she stood up smiled pleasantly to everyone and left the compartment.

Only when she was out of eyesight and was near a carriage door she took a sigh of relief. She should have known that Slughorn would have taken an interest in her, of course he would. He was a collector.

Athena walked to the entire end of the train to avoid going back to Slughorn's compartment. She turned round to peer out one of the carriages windows; she could see Hogwarts in the distance, the glow of the castle windows standing out against the night sky.

Athena checked her watch, they would be there in a few minutes, and she set off back down the train. She kept her senses on high alert, she walked past a compartment full of Slytherin's, and she stopped in her tracks. Her nostrils flared there was that damp dark smell, which made her tongue taste off salt and metal. Death Eater! Athena froze her eyes wide; there was one of the train. She almost panicked. No, Athena she told herself relax, the Death Eater is here, trust your senses.

Athena took in a deep breath; the smell was from the compartment she'd passed. She rolled her feet backwards so she could see into the compartment, there was a group of Slytherin sixth years, they were obviously sixth years as they were all in her third year Care of Magical Creatures when she'd taught at Hogwarts the first time.

Blaise Zabini spotted her and sneered. Draco Malfoy saw his sneer and then glared at her through the glass. Athena smiled pleasantly before Pansy Parkinson jumped to her feet and threw open the compartment door "what are you doing here!?" she demanded

Athena folded her arms and walked casually towards her, Pansy backed up as Athena stood in the compartment doorway "Miss Parkinson, I would ask that you not speak to your Professor in that tone" she couldn't help at smile at the faces of her students

"No!" said Malfoy sitting up "they wouldn't hire you back"

"Professor Dumbledore requested me himself, Mr Malfoy" Athena tried to stop her nose from flaring the smell was coming off Malfoy, she was positive. But there was also another smell in the compartment, a familiar one. She couldn't help but flick her eyes up at the luggage rack, what the hell is he doing? She wanted to drag Harry from the luggage rack. But she quickly looked away "I suggest you put on your robes, the train is arriving" and with that she shut the compartment and hurried off back to her compartment.

Athena stepped off the train pulling her luggage behind her; she scanned the platform as the students passed her. She sniffed the air; there were too many scents to pick out one she was looking for.

Seamus and Dean jumped off the train next to her "Athena!" beamed Dean as Ginny followed him down the stairs "Ginny told me you were back-is everything okay?" he asked as she looked round wildly

"Er-yes, just making sure everything's okay here. Will you do me a favour you three please" she pleaded

"Yea' sure" said Seamus

"Can you please take my luggage up to the castle, while I double check the train" she said

Dean and Seamus looked confused, but Ginny just nodded her eyes fierce "sure Athena- come on boys grab that trunk" she ordered

Seamus and Dean heaved Athena's trunk between them.

Ginny turned back to look at Athena, and gave her a puzzled looked Harry? She mimed

Athena nodded and mimed Thank you, back at her to stop her from worrying.

Athena jumped back onto the train and ran down the corridor. The train lurched as she reached the compartment the Slytherin's were in the blinds were down. Athena threw the door open, she could already smell him before she pulled off his invisibility cloak "Hello Harry" she said as she waved her wand and unfroze Harry from his frozen state.

Harry sat up quickly and wiped some of the blood off his face, his nose looked broken. Athena knew they didn't have much time as the trains engineered roared "We'd better get out of here, quickly" she said as the train lurched moving away from the station "Come on, we'll jump"

Harry and Athena hurried down the corridor and threw open a train door and together they leapt onto the platform. Athena landed lightly on her feet Harry a second later he stumbled before Athena caught his elbow "Sorry" she said letting go "werewolf reflexes, here" she handed him his cloak "so come on who did it?"

"Draco Malfoy" said Harry bitterly "Thanks for...well..."

"No problem" Athena didn't smile especially when she looked at his bruised and bloody face "I can fix your nose if you want?"

Harry looked a little nervous, but stood still and closed his eyes

"Episkey" said Athena; there was a loud click and Harry's nose straightened

Harry felt his nose gingerly "Thanks a lot!" he said

Athena gave him half a smile "Now put your cloak on and we can walk up to the school" Athena drew her wand again as he did so "Expecto Patronum" she murmured and her silver wolf shot forward into the night towards the castle carrying her message

"Was that a Patronus?" asked Harry

"Yes, I've sent word ahead to expect us, they'll panic if not- and not just about you" she added as an extra sentence.

They set off towards the castle

"How did you find me?" asked Harry as they walked

"I smelt you before, when Pansy opened the compartment door" she replied "and when you didn't get off the train I suspected you were still on it"

"But I thought you'd already be here? At the castle"

"No, my arriving at Hogwarts was kept quiet until now. Dumbledore didn't want people knowing I was coming"

"Why?"

Athena sighed, she might as well be honest "I've got a few people looking for me Harry. I'm not popular in the werewolf world. So Dumbledore invited me back here to teach, to look out for you and to protect Hogwarts"

"Are you the only one here?"

"No there are a few Auror's here, Proudfoot, Savage and Dawlish"

"Dawlish that Auror Dumbledore attacked last year?"

"Yep"

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Athena thought maybe she should comfort him about Sirius and explain that...well explain what that it wasn't his fault, it was no one's fault but you-know-who's. Athena just stayed silent as the gate to the grounds appeared two pillars with winged Boars on top.

Harry reached forward to open the gate, but it was chained shut.

"Alohomara!" he said confidently

Nothing happened, Athena sighed "it won't work on these" she said "Dumbledore bewitched them himself"

Harry looked around "I could climb over the wall" he suggested

Athena gave a small laugh "no you couldn't, I could if I tried if it wasn't for the Anti-intruder jinxes on all of them. Security's been tightened a hundredfold this summer Harry, all for the protection of the castle"

"Well then" said Harry, he sounded annoyed "I suppose we'll just have to sleep out here and wait for the morning"

"No we won't" said Athena calmly, she peered into the distance and could see a slight glow of a lantern "someone's coming to get us"

The lantern was ten feet away when she saw who it was, she growled a little. Harry pulled off his cloak and also glared.

"Well, well, well" sneered Snape taking out his wand and tapping the padlock. The gates creaked open "Nice of you to turn up Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of robes would detract from your appearance"

"I couldn't get change, I didn't have my-" began Harry, but Snape cut across him

"And Professor Grey, finally deciding to grace us with your presence, maybe I should leave you out here to run wild" he leered

"That message was meant for Hagrid" said Athena curtly

"Hagrid was also late for the start of term feast, just like you and Potter. So I took it instead. And incidentally" said Snape "I noticed the slight change in your patronus, the light seemed a lot dimmer"

Athena wanted to strangle him, her Patronus reflected her personal feelings and with a certain someone gone it felt like her spark had dimmed and Snape knew that.

"Are you going to make me stand out here all night or are we going to get Harry inside...because I'm not been held accountable if he's kidnapped" she snapped "Come on Harry"

Snape glared after them as they stalked up to the castle.

Athena walked ahead of both men, she couldn't face Snape's leering tonight, and this was supposed to be a happy night, returning to Hogwarts and returning the teaching.

Snape's voice ruined her mental picture of happiness again "Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness, I think" he said "And, let me see, another twenty for your Muggle attire. You know, I don't believe any house has ever been in negative figures this early in-"

"AND!" announced Athena spinning on her foot "I will have twenty five points from Draco Malfoy for using magic on the train and attacking another student, so I'll have another twenty five for that!"

"Where's your proof?" snarled Snape "did you witness the attack or are you just taking Potter's word?"

Athena bit her tongue to stop her from swearing at him.

Snape glared at her until she turned away "Exactly" he hissed happily

Athena kept marching up the path to the castle. They reached the castle doors which swung open into the entrance hall. Athena could hear the voices from the great hall.

Athena didn't stop to say goodbye to Harry, she just strolled into the Great Hall and walked casually down the main isle towards the staff table.

"Look, look it's Athena!" she heard someone from the Hufflepuff table shout

A wolf whistle sounded from the Gryffindor table, students turned in their seats to smile and welcome her back.

Athena hoped this was really pissing Snape off.

She walked up the steps to the staff table, gave Dumbledore a little bow before walking round to take her seat between Hagrid and Minerva.

"Well, nice of you to make an appearance" said Minerva pulling Athena's chair out for her

"I'm sorry for the delay" she smiled kindly and sat down as dessert appeared on the table "Harry was-" she struggled to find words "stuck on the train so I went back to find him, we almost ended up back in London"

"Well he's alright now isn't he?" demanded Minerva

Athena nodded

"Of course he is, my inner eye would have sensed if he was in any real danger" said a mysterious voice

Athena was quiet shocked that Sybil Trelawney was sitting the other side of Hagrid, she never came down for feasts. She glared at her while peering round Hagrid's large body

"Of course he'd ave' been alright he' was with Athena" said Hagrid, on that he decided to wave happily at Harry.

Athena felt her stomach rumble and decided food would be the best option she cut herself a slice of chocolate gateau. It wasn't the best thing to eat for dinner, but she could always go to the kitchens later if necessary.

Once Athena had eaten some cake, Dumbledore rose to his feet. Athena could see his black hand "The very best of evenings to you!" he said smiling, the students all saw his hand, many sounded concerned "nothing to worry about, now...to our new students welcome; to our old students welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you all. First too our notices, the Forbidden Forrest is forbidden to all students, and I mean all students" Dumbledore looked around the room carefully "Mr Filch our caretaker has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Those wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to their heads of house as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise. We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff to our ranks and to welcome back an old member of staff. Professor Grey-" Athena stood politely "has returned to us this year to carry on her role in Care of Magical creatures, she will be sharing the duties with Professor Hagrid" the hall burst into a thunderous applause, Athena gave a big smile and sat back down "we are also pleased to welcome our new member of staff Professor Slughorn" Slughorn stood up at the other end of the table "he is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions Master"

"Potions?"

"Potions?"

Athena furrowed her eyebrows, as the great hall repeated the word.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile" said Dumbledore "will be taking over the position of Defence against the Dar Arts teacher"

"NO!" cried a student that sounded like Harry.

Even Athena felt shocked, Dumbledore was surely trusting Snape a lot. The hall was buzzing with conversations; Athena knew not to speak as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now as everybody in this hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength" he said, silenced rained through the hall "I cannot emphasise strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them- in particular the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves always with the utmost regard for your own and each other's safety"

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept the students "But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip, pip!"

The benches pulled back and the students dispersed from the hall

Athena stood her food had vanished; she felt her stomach grumble again. Minerva gave her a thoughtful look "Maybe a late supper is in order?" she suggested

Athena smiled, "I'll summon a house elf to fetch me something. But first I want to unpack" she smiled bid her fellow teachers goodnight before heading up to her little office.

Athena opened the door and entered the familiar room, the little bed by the wall, the window looking onto the grounds and the large over bearing fire place.

Athena smiled- this was home!

* * *

It took most of the afternoon to get the shopping done before returning it to the hut. Remus and Emmett headed back into the market square where they walked towards the Valley's public house.

As soon as the door opened Remus heard the loud voices, many sounded manly and drunk.

Emmett twitched his nose clearly irritated by the noise "come let's get a drink" he said marching up to the bar where a young lad was cleaning glasses "ah I see she's keeping you out of trouble Wolf"

The young boy looked about fourteen to fifteen years old; he had jet black hair, a skinny frame but had strong arms. He was tall for his age too as he nearly cleared Remus "Where's your mum?" asked Emmett as the boy pulled two pints

Remus approached the bar and stood by Emmett "She's in the back. So this is him then" he nodded at Remus

"Yeah the new guy" said Emmett, he took a sip of his drink keeping his eyes down

"They say you know her, they say you know A-" began the lad

"And they say you know nothing!" snapped a woman who appeared from behind the back curtain of the bar "as brainless as your uncle" she had auburn coloured hair and was very curvy and tall

"Hey!" protested the boy

The woman walked up to the bar "so boys how can I help?" she has big brown eyes like the young boys, she gave Remus a wink

"Hello Carron" said Emmett with a slight smirk "Boar sent us, he said you might have some jobs going?"

Carron narrowed her eyes "I might come through the back lads, and I'll see what your...talents are" she eyed Remus

Emmett picked up his pint and ducked under the bar and beckoned Remus, who hesitated "come on pup, I don't bite" smiled Carron "well not often"

Remus swallowed and followed Emmett, the young boy tried to follow "Wolf" warned Carron "stay out here, keep serving!" she hissed

The noise wasn't as loud in the back room, but enough to hide their conversation.

"So, this is the spy?" Said Carron after she pulled the curtain closed

"Ssshhh" said Emmett quietly "this is Romulus, he's been sent by Wisdom to us"

Carron stayed silent as she sat down at a small table she gestured to the empty chairs "how do we know that we can trust him?" she asked Emmett

"I met with her she assured me and Huntress believes her"

"We all know why you trust Huntress" smirked Carron "I need more reassurance than my silly husband Bane, he's brave but I'm careful...I have children to think about" her face stated that as she stared Emmett down "I will put my family first!" she gave the table a small thump as if to prove it

Remus felt his shoulders slump "I wish I wasn't here, I'm new at everything but at the same time I need to be here. We need to know what's going on that way we can help. If Voldemort-"

"SSSSSSSSHHHHH!" hissed Carron "never say that name"

"Sorry" replied Remus "but if you-know-who allies with Greyback, he will double cross you all. He doesn't like people like us...what will your family do when they have no home?"

Carron crossed her arms; she eyes Remus carefully "at least I know he's defiantly part of our cause. We can discuss more tonight"

"Bane said to come for dinner, we'll be at yours for around eight-ish" said Emmett, he nodded to Remus it was time for them to leave, he pushed aside the curtain "thanks Carron, thanks for everything"

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help boys...try the market stalls they always need hands" shouted Carron, as the two men left the bar.

In the end Remus was able to find work in the fields, he would work the afternoon shift, picking, planting and carrying vegetables. It wasn't Remus's dream job, but at least he would fit in and could listen to the other labourers' talk.

They went straight to Bane's home when Emmett finished his shift, when they arrived Remus was quiet shocked. Bane's house was just as tatty as Emmett's; there were old boards at the front and tiles missing off the roof.

The young boy Wolf answered the door when they knocked; he stood aside to let them in.

They entered a large square room, with a roaring fire, small kitchen area and two balconies that over looked the living area.

"Hello boys" said Carron; she had her red hair tied back and an apron on "take a seat the stew won't be long" she went to the boiling cauldron over the fire where the delicious smell was emanating from

"It smells great Carron" said Emmett hanging his cloak on a hook on one of the posts that held up the balconies

"Children, come down please" called Carron to the ceiling.

Wolf sat down with Remus at the table which had two long benches.

There was a shriek of laughter from above and three young girls came fleeing down the stairs.

"Girls calm down" Bane appeared carrying a young baby in his arm and a cask of ale in another.

Carron beamed at the baby who had a black curl on his head "girls come meet our guests" she said lining the girls up "This is Fox" said Carron introducing a girl of about ten with flowing red hair, she was the double of her mother "Kitten" she indicated a girl of seven or eight with strawberry blonde curls "and Mouse" who looked about five with black hair to her shoulders

"Don't leave out Bluejay" added Bane as he tickled the young baby "and you know our oldest Wolf"

Wolf gave a small smile.

Remus found it a little odd that all the children seemed to have animal names "are they all?-" he stopped short

"Just Wolf" said Carron who squeezed her oldest son's shoulder "he's of age" Remus saw the sadness in her eyes she didn't want it for her son. But they had no choice "time to serve up, everyone take their seats"

Carron ladled up stew with bread, it was delicious for Remus who felt like he hadn't had a proper meal in days.

Once the food was eaten, and the children were sent to bed the adults sat round to drink ale and wait for Artemis.

It was almost midnight when there was a slight tap on the window. Emmett crossed straight to it and opened the shutters.

Artemis climbed in, in one fluid movement. She smiled at everyone, she looked so like Athena. Remus's heart hurt.

"Should we get to business" she said sitting down and accepting a mug of ale

"I want to start" said Carron "what the hell do you think you're playing at?! Why didn't you warn us what was going to happen?!"

Artemis cast her eyes down "I didn't know..." she whispered

"What do you mean you didn't know?" demanded Carron

"Ssshhh Carron the children" warned Bane

"I-I think Troy suspects me" said Artemis honestly, she looked young in the fire light "his face said it all he was deliberately keeping it from me. We have to play cool, I can't warn Athena yet, they will know they have a spy if I do. Plus if I'm suspected and they know the order has been informed then they will know it will come from me" she was twisting her ale mug, around and around in her hands. Her eyes looked wild

Emmett reached out and held her hands firmly "it will be fine. We'll give it a few days and then we'll send the message. Give me and Remus the box and that way if they search your hut then they can't find any evidence to convict you" he smiled a little

"And the first person's hut they will search will be the new guys...and they don't need another reason to search yours. Its better I keep it"

"But that puts you in danger and I'm not happy with that-"

"I've had it for months now...why would they search my quarters. Plus it would be embarrassing for my dad to search me and find out I was innocent. It would show we are divided and not standing together"

"I still don't like it. Let Bane keep for a little while"

"NO!" said Carron at once "if they search us, they will kill Bane and throw me and the children from the pack. Where will we go then?"

"It would only be for a little while Carron" said Emmett

"I have an idea" interjected Remus

The other werewolves turned to him, their eyes curious. Carron didn't look convinced about what he was about to say. "Why not past the box round, from wolf to wolf that way it's never in the same place"

"Won't someone notice that we're handing it around?" questioned Bane

"Not if we're clever" Remus leant forward, he felt like he was back at Grimmauld Place again, plotting against the bad guys "let's say Carron takes it tomorrow. All Artemis needs to do is go to the bar, act natural leave the box on the bar, or under a napkin. If we agree hiding places in different areas that way we don't need to change our behaviour, contact each other or anything"

Carron pursed her lips; Emmett gave Remus an encouraging smile. They all turned to Artemis. She kept her face straight "what is your profession again?"

"I used to be a teacher" replied Remus

"Hhhmmm...the teacher has a point" she looked at Remus with her large green eyes "I think it's a great idea. Now where should we hide the box?"

The others went in straight into conversations about the different places where they knew no one would find it.

Remus felt a sense of relief he was starting to connect with people. He looked up and realised that Artemis was watching him, her stare was intense but she seemed pleased with Remus. Remus gave her a small smile in return.


End file.
